Seffu (Sex Friend)
by Vip189
Summary: Brickubbles/Butchubbles Fic.. A sex friend..that what she is to him..But what happened when Bubbles want something more than that to Brick? Why did Butch end up wanting more from Bubbles? Will Brick notice her feeling or should she just forget it? Sorry really bad summary T.T
1. Prologue

**First of all, this is my first smut fic o/o so sorry if it's bad. I Brickubble/Butcubble shipper so I decide to make a fic for Brickubble since it's hard to find their fic too. Anyhow...please review I will accept it even criticisms and etc..I know some of you prefer colour coded couple but I'm not really into it..despite I'm a colour coded person when it comes to my stuff.**

 **I do not own PPG/RRB in this matter and totally just borrowing them for fic purpose**

Prolouge

The sound of moans and skin-to-skin slapping to each other. The creaking sound of the bed keeps moving back and forth non-stop.

"Fuck…Bubbles. You're so tight!" Brick said as he keeps thrusting inside her.

"Brick! Faster...Faster!" Bubbles keep moaning as Brick take the opportunity to suck on her erect nipple as he continues thrusting her with all his energy.

"Brick…I think…I'm going to cum soon." Bubbles moan as she hugs him trying to hold back the feeling of pleasure that he was giving.

"Me too…Fuck! Argh!" Brick finally release his semen inside Bubbles knowing that she is currently on Birth control.

Both exhausted after their fuck session as they slowly drifted to sleep. After seem like forever, Bubbles slowly waking up from her sleep. She feels warm as she saw a blanket was covering her body. Brick must have covered her body when she was asleep after their sex session she thought.

"You're awake?"

Bubbles turn to the voice owner only to see Brick who was now smoking a cigarette by the window. He was only wearing his jeans. The light reflection of the moon makes his silhouette more handsome and manly. She can't help but get more attracted to him. However, their relationship is somewhat complicated.

"Bubbles…" Brick called her out since there was no answer.

"Yeah…Thanks for the blanket." She said smiling.

"It's just a blanket. Why the hell are you thanking me for?" He smirked.

"What time is it?" Bubbles asked looking around the room to find a clock.

"10 p.m." Brick answer as he continues smoking.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Bubbles panicked trying to find her phone. Blossom probably calling her right now trying to find her whereabouts.

"Calm down…if you're worried about that pink leader of yours. I already settled it for you." Brick said as he put out his cigarette and took out Bubbles phone from his pocket.

"I text her saying that you're sleeping over at your friend." He said walking over to Bubbles and sit beside her on the bed.

Bubbles took her phone from Brick and look over the message she received from Blossom. She read the text she received from Blossom, "Okay, Have fun." She looked at Brick and giggled, "Why are you pretending to be me?"

"So we can have more fun like she wanted." Brick whispered seductively as he leans in lightly kissing her neck. Bubbles cannot help but moan when Brick lightly suck and bite her neck leaving her a mark

"Brick…" Bubbles moan out his name.

"Hmm.I love it when you moan my name. It sounds sexy." He whispers in her ear and licks her as he continues to kiss her neck. His hand slowly move toward Bubbles breast as he keeps groping both of it lightly.

"We… just ...did it a few hours ago…" Bubbles gasped as she feels Brick put more pressure as he gropes both of her breasts as he continues to lick her neck.

"Didn't we agree to entertain our sexual desire when we need it? After all, that's the reason why we become sex friend right?" He said as he continues groping her breast even harder making her pant even harder as she feels her body getting hotter and hotter feeling Brick tongue on her neck moving toward to her breast.

Bubbles grab holds Brick head as he continues to work his tongue on her right nipple and biting, sucking it lightly in the process while his other hand grab her left breast making Bubbles pant even harder. He continues to kiss her body down slowly to her navel licking her in the process in a teasing manners.

"Brick…" Bubbles find it difficult to breathe normally as her body keeps being teased by Brick. She can feel herself getting wet and horny.

Brick smirk when he saw Bubbles was already wet. "Well…look who's wet?" He dived in working his magic tongue licking Bubbles clit, licking and sucking her making her moan even crazy. "Brick.." Bubbles moan as she keeps pushing his head in feeling the sensation of his tongue make her crazy. She can't help but want more.

"Brick…wait…" Bubbles said as she managed to call out his attention. Brick look at Bubbles wondering why she asked him to stop. "Why…" Before he can continue to speak he feels his dick being gripped by Bubbles, "It fair for me if I give you the same pleasure like you did to me." She said as he continues to stroke his dick back and forth.

Brick hissed in pleasure as Bubbles continue to give him a blowjob. Damn…Brick has to admit Bubbles really know how to work those tongue as she keeps circling and licking the head of his member while cradling his ball. Shit…if she keeps doing this to him. It won't take long for him to cum.

"Damn it…Bubbles. I can't take it anymore." He immediately pushes her back to the bed and slowly positioning his dick inside her clit thrusting it in inside of her. "Damn…You're so tight." He said as he keeps thrusting into her deeper making Bubbles moan out his name.

"Brick…There! Right there!" Bubbles yelled when Brick found her G-spot making her feel the sensation of his dick inside of her.

"Scream for it…" Brick said in between his thrust.

"Fuck me, Brick! F-F-Faster! Faster!" Bubbles said as she claws his back when Brick keep thrusting with inhuman speed.

"Bubbles..." Brick stare at the girl who was under him. The seductive look she had really turn him on even more. He kisses her as they keep fighting for dominance playing with their tongue until they break their kiss. "Brick…I'm going to cum." Her head pushed forward, resting in the nape of his neck hugging him intoxicated with the mixture of his smell and cigarette combine. "Me too…" Brick said as he inhales the scent of Bubbles sweet smell with the mixture of their sweat makes him at the end of his wit to hold on.

"Brick!" Bubbles yelled out his name as she reaches her climax. "Bubbles…I'm cumming." Brick can't help but followed as he feels Bubbles wall slowly closing in his throbbing member during her peak was too much for him to handle. He slowly feels exhausted and falls softly on Bubbles, not caring about each other sweat. Brick kiss Bubble shoulder before he rolls over on his back as both of them still out of breath.

"Come here…" Brick turned to Bubble and give her the most gentle kiss.

Bubble can't help but close her eyes, feeling happy that the fact Brick kisses her gently. Is it wrong for her to think maybe that they can be more than _Sex Friend_? She ends up falling in deeper in this dangerous agreement that they both agree.

"That's as a thank you for the Blowjob." Brick smirked after kissing Bubble. He lay back down and pull Bubbles closer to him where she lay her head on his bare chest. For a second he swears he saw Bubble eyes seem disappointed after he said that but maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe he was just exhausted.

Bubble nuzzle her face in Brick bare chest, inhaling the scent that he had. What was she even thinking that Brick would kiss her for loving her? After all, they are just Sex Friend…Yeah..that is what she is just a _Sex Friend._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Three weeks before…

"Bubbles, what are you doing? The movie is about to start!" Buttercup yelled from the living room. "I'm coming," I said as I dashed down to the sofa. "What took you so long?" Buttercup asked passing Bubbles the popcorn that they made together.

"I was in the toilet. What do you expect?" Bubbles retorted back to her green sister. "Hey, where's Blossom?" She asked searching for the older one.

Buttercup shrugged, "She said she was going to meet Dexter. But she should have been back by now."

"I'm Home." Blossom went toward her sister, Bubbles and Buttercup were in the living room while Professor Utonium was away at a seminar.

"Welcome home." Bubble greeted but only surprised to see Blossom appearance.

Buttercup didn't notice until seeing her Blue sister shocked look staring at elder sister, "What's up with…Woah!" She was too surprised seeing Blossom. The girl who always dress smartly and get fussy when it comes to wrinkle on her clothes. Her dishevelled look was definitely surprised.

"What?" Blossom asked trying to avoid her sister gazed.

Buttercup immediately mute the movie, "Did you just did 'IT' with Dexter?"

Blossom face immediately turned red as a tomato, "What are you talking about?"

Bubbles who was confused with the flow of the conversation start to speak up, "What are you guys talking about? What do you mean by IT, Buttercup?" Bubbles look at the two sisters who was staring at her trying to explain the meaning IT to her.

"Bubbles, Blossom just have SEX WITH DEXTER!" Buttercup said, earning a glare from Blossom.

"BUTTERCUP!"

"Wait! What? You lost your virginity already?" Bubbles who was surprised. Her sister was no longer a virgin.

"Quiet you two! Alright…I'll tells you everything but please promise me, Do not tell professor about this." Blossom was trying to explain but seriously, it's weird to tell your first time with your own siblings.

"Aww…Come on, Spill it!" Buttercup who was getting impatient.

"Yes…I just did have sex with Dexter. Happy?" Blossom was hiding her face of embarrassment.

"Finally you lost it too. To think you nagged me about this when I lose my virginity to Mitch." Buttercup smirked.

"Wait…you what!" Bubbles were now staring at her Green sister, shocked to hear the fact that Buttercup was also not a virgin anymore.

"Oh yeah…I didn't tell you. Blossom knew about this because she was the one who found me and Mitch in my room." Buttercup explained.

It was really unbelievable for Bubbles, to heard what they are saying. The fact how they say how it was amazing. She cannot help but feel more curious about having Sex. She did try to make her feel good once with a vibrator but never once feel the real thing. She can't help but feel curious about it. Being at the legal age of 18, she has the right to be curious, right?" 

**-Bubble POV-**

 ****I was at my favourite spot, It is at the end of the corner of the school building. She always comes here when she wanted to be alone. I wonder how a real thing feels like? Her mind was wondering why does she feel curious about it?

Her mind was busy pondering about it when she heard someone moan. Wait, is someone here?

She decided to follow the voices, "Nngh…Sto…Stop" a woman voice said in between her panting.

"You know..you want this." Said the male. He seems to sound familiar too.

What the hell is going on? Bubbles decide to peek on the owner of the voices. Shit! It was Brick with a girl. Wait! Is he fingering her 0/0

Bubbles were surprised without realising that she ends up hitting the garbage making the attention turn to her. Luckily, for her super speed, she was able to hide behind the wall.

Oh my god! What am I going to do? Hopefully, he didn't see me.

"You know sneaking on someone isn't really nice, isn't it sugar?" a voice said, making Bubbles turn to see the crimson red eye was staring down at her who was crouching down the floor.

"B…Brick?"

-Brick POV-

Damn it! What is he going to do? He is definitely dying to fuck someone right now. Who should I fuck? Must be someone easy to persuade, someone who is an idiot to fall for sweet words. Scanning the school, he spots a girl sitting on the bench seem like waiting for her boyfriend who was busy practising on the field.

"Target spot on." He smirked to himself. He managed to seduce her and he was about to fuck her too. Until a sudden sound disturbs the moment.

"I have to go. If my boyfriend sees me he will kill me." The girl immediately left the scene worried that anyone finds out about what almost happened.

Brick sighed as he saw the woman leave him alone there. He immediately heard a familiar voice through his super hearing, that voice – Bubbles.

He went to the corner of the wall only to see Bubbles who was crouching down trying her best to hide behind the dustbin, He smirked finding how cute it is, "You know sneaking on someone isn't really nice, isn't it sugar?" He said smirking down staring at her.

"B…Brick?" Bubbles immediately stand up from the ground. "A...Act…ua…" She stammered not knowing what to say.

"Seems like to me you were spying on me just now." Brick stared at the Blue Powerpuff girl who was blushing madly of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to… It was an accident." Bubbles trying to justify her excused. She keeps babbling trying to apologize to him again and again non-stop.

Seriously, it is getting annoying. Without a second thought, he pulls Bubbles to him and kisses her to shut her yapping. Now this will shut her up, he smirked knowing how her reaction will be but what he never expect is that she was kissing him back.

Wait! Why is she kissing him back? What is she planning? But damn, does women's lips are always this addictive. He really can't think straight as he feels his bulge is tightened inside his jeans.

After the intense kiss, they finally let go gasping for air. Brick was getting turn on seeing how seductive Bubbles look after their kiss.

"Damn it! Shit…I can't take it. I have to take care of this." Brick said trying to hold his bulge from showing. Bubbles who notice this cannot help but blush.

"See You, Blue."

Before he was about to leave, Bubbles stop him, "Wait…Let me help you with that." She said blushing madly. Did he really hear it right? Bubbles Utonium want to help with his junior O.O WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

 **-No one POV-**

Brick and Bubbles was now in an empty room. No one was around in the area and it was only the two of them left. Brick couldn't believe that he was being taken care with the help of his frenemies? He sees her as a friend and enemy as they grow up together. Brick notice how hesitant Bubbles looks.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?"

Bubbles nodded, "I want to try…Lately, I can't help but think of only sex. I'm still a virgin so…" She bit her lips not knowing what to say next.

"Okay…Let's have an agreement between the two of us. Since you are curious about sex, I'll teach you everything about it, not theoretically but physically. Let's say we become Sex Friend. It will also help us to satisfied each of our lust and desire. This is only physical without feeling involved." Brick explained.

Bubbles were thinking about the agreement that Brick said. Will she be ready to let go of her virginity and to top that to Brick too? Well…there is no way she is backing down now.

"Deal. I'll be your Sex Friend." Bubbles said with determination in her eyes, Brick smirked at this, "Fine…Hope you're ready for this."

That was the beginning of her day as Brick Sex Friend, Bubbles did lose her virginity that day and also learned the pleasure of sex, she always ponders on about and the outcome that she didn't expect she was addicted to the game she starts to play with him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Butch Pov**

The school day has been so fucking boring...Shit! what am I going to do? Nothing seems interesting anymore! Damn, lately ever since we stop doing crimes…It's kinda boring but that didn't stop him being a problem meaning picking fight with the Powerpuff girl sometimes and do the petty crime. Maybe picking a fight isn't so bad now where is his target? I spot on a nerd who was busy putting his stuff in the locker.

"This is going to be fun…" I smirked handing over to the nerd.

"Hello nerd, have you done the homework I ask you too?" I glared at the nerd who was cowering in fear at my presence.

"I-I-do-don't know what are you talking about." He replied worried whether I will end up beating him up, I love it when people fear him, "What did you say?" I growled making him whimper even more.

"Stop it, Butch. Leave the guy alone." A voice said.

I turn to the voice owner only to be greeted by a baby blue Powerpuff girl.

"What if I don't want too?" I challenge her back, with a smirk on my face.

The nerd took the opportunity running away from the scene. We were both having a staring contest when two annoying powderpuff appear;

"What are you doing to my baby sister, Butch?" Buttercup growled seeing me.

"Stop making and looking for trouble, Butch," Blossom said looking at me with her disapproved look.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Whatever…" I said and went away. "See you later blue."

"Sheesh…Bubbles tell me if he does anything to you. I'll personally deal with him." I can hear Buttercup said to Bubbles.

"I can't believe how most of the Rowdy Ruff have a class with you Bubbles. I'll talk to the principal about this." Blossom said.

"It's okay, girls. The boys didn't do anything to me anyway."

"Oh...we will see about that." I thought as I smirked to myself.

I was having History Class with Bubbles and Brick. Just like usual how annoying this class is. The teacher keeps yapping about whatever the topic is. I was just scanning the room when something interesting caught my eye. Oh…Bubbles staring at Brick?

Wait…Are my eyes deceiving me or did I also see Brick is staring back at her?

What is going on here? I'm going to find out if it is the last thing I do. Hopefully, something interesting will happen.

As on cue, our class is over. I see Brick and Bubbles went their separate ways. I sprint out from the class faster and decide to follow where Bubbles is heading to. I was making sure to move carefully so I won't get caught following her. I saw her heading to the abandoned building that the school decide to make a storeroom. Well…I wonder what is she doing here in an empty room too? I was about to leave my hiding spot until I saw another person come to the room where she is.

"What the fuck is Brick doing here?" I asked myself confused seeing my red brother enter the building. I saw both of them by the window.

I decided to use my super hearing to tap out their conversation.

"Did anyone see you Bubs?"

"No…I was careful."

"Good…let's.."

I was so focused on trying to hear what they were about to say that I didn't realise that someone was behind me.

"What are you doing, Butch?" Boomer appeared right in front of me making me shocked and lose focus on my super hearing.

"Fuck Boomer! What the hell!" I yelled at my dimwit brother for scaring me. Ehmm… I mean surprising me.

"What are you doing?" He asked again not moving from his spot.

"Just go away!" I push him away and decide to see where Bubbles and Brick are. I hope they didn't hear the commotion just now. I decided to peek through the window but sadly, they were no one in sight. Damn it!

"Boomer!"

"What? And what are you doing anyway?"

"Fuck off!" I stormed off and fly away trying to find where Brick and Bubbles are. I'm sure they won't be that far.

Damn it! I can't believe I had lost them! If Boomer didn't show up, I would know by now what does those two are up to! Shit!

 **(Brick Pov)**

That fucktard! Why is the hell he following Bubbles? It was a close call! When I heard the commotion, I immediately hug Bubbles and activate my invincible power. Luckily for me, Butch and Boomer don't know about my new power, It's my little secret after all.

"That was close," I said as I deactivate my invincible power when I see Butch was already far from where they are.

"I'm sorry, Brick. I didn't know that Butch was following me." Bubbles said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Next time be careful. Butch won't stop here. I'm sure he will find a way of trying to find out about our meeting today." I said patting her head seeing how upset she looked maybe thinking that she disappointed me. Hmph…Cute.

"Alright…I promise." She smiles with her luscious lips attracting my attention. I wonder if her lips are always this attractive. It's like calling me to eat that lips and suck her with mine.

I licked my lower lips without thinking, "Brick are you okay?" She asked worried and come closer to me. I took the opportunity and held her close to me surprising her with my sudden action.

"Brick…" I could see her face was blushing crimson red, my favourite colour.

"I want you now." I could feel her body was tingling when I whisper seductively as I bit her earlobe.

Her moan is definitely music in my ears. Feeling her body heat seeping through the touch of my skin making me feel hornier than before. "Brick…"

As she called out his name, I held her face closer to mine slowly closing the gap between the two of us as we both kiss as we battle each of tongue sucking and twirling it for dominance which eventually I won.

My hand slowly travel through her shirt and slowly stripping her as I give her kisses along the way. Bubbles took the opportunity to help me strip off my clothes.

"It looks like we have to do it faster since I don't want anyone come to spoil this session," I said preparing to slowly insert my dick inside her. And Damn…she is still tight despite everytime we fuck.

"B-Brick!" Bubbles moan as she held me tightly feeling my little junior inside of her. I slowly move as I slowly start to fasten my pace as she keeps moaning out my name over and over again.

"Shit…I think I am going to Cum!" I said as I keep giving her a hickey on her neck.

"M-me too."

As on cue, Both of us are nearing climax as I decided to pull out and cum on her body. Did I ever mention she still looks hot despite being shower with my cum?

I lied down next to her as we both exhausted from our activity just now. Seriously, he needs to find a way to hide their Seffu relationship from their sibling. He'll think of something but now he will enjoy this relationship they had.

 **This fic may be SEX FRIEND but it won't entirely focus on sex so I might insert some sec on some chapter but totally not always since this will focus on Brickubble relationship^^ Pls follow and comment me you thoughts^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(Butch POV)**

Where's the hell is he? I was looking at the clock and it was already half past 10. As on cue, the sound of the door was already open.

"I'm home." Called out Brick

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked immediately when he enter the house.

"What is it in it to you?" Brick retorted.

"What are you doing with Bubbles in that Building?" I asked again annoyed.

"What Building?" He replied pretending to be stupid about it.

"You know what I am talking about…You better tell me, Brick, before I make you!" I glared at him.

"Is that a threat?" Brick glared back moving his face closer to mine.

"Oh…you have no idea." I challenge him back.

"What are you guys doing?" Boomer asked breaking his two brothers apart.

"Tell your fucktard brother what's up with him?" Brick replied and went to his room.

I just stared at Brick who disappear into his room. Boomer was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I should ask you the same thing. What happened to you two?" He asked.

"Nothing happened…okay. I'll be in my room." I push boomer aside and walk toward my own room.

Fucking Brick! I'll swear that I'll crack his fucking secret! I guess I have to begin with Bubbles.

"I'll make sure that he'll regret challenging me," I smirked to myself and cannot wait for tomorrow to comes.

 **(The next day)**

Bubbles were taking her book out from her locker until a familiar voice greeted her, "Morning blue." Butch was leaning beside her locker.

"Morning, Can I help you?" Bubbles asked confused with what Butch trying to do. "What? Can I not being nice to you and greet you like a normal person?" He asked smiling innocently. "Okay, Butch! As far as I know you all these years. You never greet me good morning! So, why now?" She retorts back.

"Fine…You caught me. Look Bubbles, I just want us to start off nicely with being a friend rather than frienemies?" He explained, extending his hand to her.

Bubbles were staring at the extended hand given by Butch. She does feel that he have a point, without thinking twice she accepted his hand. "Sure, friend." She said.

"So to celebrate our friendship, would you like to go out with me later?"

"Sure, Why not?" She agreed immediately.

"Great. Meet you after school. I'll wait for you at the entrance."

"Okay. See you later. Bye, Butch." Bubbles wave him goodbye.

Butch just smile as he sees her disappear from his sight. "I'll definitely know what you two are hiding about." He smirked to himself.

After school, Butch was waiting for Bubbles in front of her class.

"Hey Butch, I thought you were waiting at the entrance." Bubbles greet him.

"I figure that we should walk together, Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Bubbles just walk together with Butch until he stops in front of a particular ride.

"Are we going to ride this?" She asked.

"Yeah…Why?" Butch asked confused with Bubbles panicked face.

"Maybe we should go out next time." Bubbles said. "It's not you. It's just that I'm not wearing the right attire right now." She explained.

Butch looks at Bubbles from top to toes. Well…She does have a point but the only problem is the skirt and her underwear can be seen if she ride with him.

"I think I have an idea." Butch immediately take off his leather jacket.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles look at him confuse with his action.

"Come here…and wear this." Butch immediately grab bubbles close to him and help her wear the leather jacket.

Bubbles were surprised with the sudden action Butch that makes her only an inch apart from his body.

" _Oh my god….why is he this close? And what the hell is going on?"_ She thought to herself not helping but to blush with Butch sudden action.

"There…Already done!" Butch said proudly with the result.

"Huh…What?" Bubbles look at her body that was cover with Butch leather jacket that obviously too big for her that cover her body up till her knee.

"Well…Hop in." Butch said giving her another helmet.

Bubbles put on the helmet and immediately hop on the back of the motorcycle.

"I'm ready…" Bubbles said as she holds on the back rail of the motorcycle.

"Put your hand on my waist. So you won't fall." Butch said as he took her hand and put her hand on his body.

" _This is weird…I never have a close skin-ship with any other man except for Brick. Why am I feeling nervous?" Bubbles thought._

"LET'S GO!" Butch cheered as he yelled and started to go.

 **(Butch POV)**

I will definitely found out their secret. I'll make sure he'll regret in challenging me. After we leave school, I decide to bring Bubbles to a place outside the town. People rarely come to this place because it looks a bit shabby.

"Where are we?" Bubbles look at the surrounding.

"I told you…I'm going to treat you something." I replied.

I noticed that she seem to be concern about the area. God…I forgot that she used to be a crybaby of the bunch. Come on…Butch. You have to endure this for your plan!

"Come on…" I held her hand and drag her along.

Once we arrived, I could see how impress she look at the place.

"Wow…this place is beautiful." Bubbles praised the place as she loves how the vintage vibe the place gives with the interior despite being a small place.

"Glad you like it. No one really knows about this place." I said definitely proud of myself.

"Thanks, Butch, for bringing me here." She said giving me the sweetest smile. I can't help but feel my cheek getting hotter. Fuck…am I blushing?

No…No…NO! I have to focus here! My main goal is to know what is Bubbles and Brick secret meeting is about…and to do that I have to get close to Bubbles and to do that I need her trust too.

"Butch, are you okay?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"Yeah…Let's seat there." I said trying to change the subject. Bubbles just nod and follow me along.

Damn…I need to focus. You can do this, Butch!

As we spent our time together, I guess you could say I really enjoy it. I mean…we're enemy once but knowing about her today was surprising to see a lot of different side of her. I never knew we have a lot of common things that we like. Her company was somewhat enjoyable. However, I still hope that I can figure out what is going on between her and Brick.

"Butch, we arrive." Bubbles said as she stops in front of her house door.

"Well…surprisingly I enjoy our day today. If its okay with you, I hope I get the chance to hang out with you another time?" I asked some part of me hope that she agrees.

Bubbles smile, "Sure, Butch. I would love too."

I can't help but chuckled, "You better not back out, I'll definitely take you out again and give you more surprises."

"Well…I'll be looking forward to it. Bye Butch." She waves me goodbye and went inside her house.

"You better be," I said knowing that she also has super hearing. I'm sure she heard it.

I hop on my motorcycle and ride home.

(Bubbles POV)

After spending time with Butch today. It was somewhat enjoyable. I guess her nervous wreck start to fade once she gets to know him more. I can't help but smile hearing the last word he said.

"You seems happy?" Blossom asked seeing me smile.

"Yea…It's been a while we saw you this happy." Buttercup add-in.

"It's nothing, I just have a fun day with Butch today," I explained.

Blossom and Buttercup were dead surprised, "WHAT?"

"I said that I have a fun day with Butch today," I repeated again and mere seconds both my sister were hovering in front of my face.

"Did he hurt you? Or did that jerk blackmail you?" Buttercup asked worriedly.

"If he hurt or either blackmail you Bubbles, please tell us!" Blossom said.

"Relax girl. Butch is my friend, He won't hurt me." I explained. It was really hard to convince both of them but they still think Butch cannot be trusted or he probably has motive and more.

After a tiring day, I enter my room and change into my pyjama. I just realise the whole day I never check my phone at all. I grab my cell phone inside my bag and decide to check on it. There were several misses called and messages from Brick.

" _Bubbles, are you free today?"_

 _"Where the hell are you? Why aren't you answering my call and replying my text?"_

 _"Bubbles, call me."_

I read out the last text. I wonder to myself should I call him. I look at the time it was already half past 10. I decided it was to best to call him back. It was ringing.

"Hello.." a woman voice answer.

"Uhmm…is this Brick number?" I asked. I did check to see if I dial the right number.

"Yea…He's in the shower. Wanna leave a message?" She asked again.

"No...it's okay. Bye." I quickly hang up the called.

I didn't realise that my tears were flowing down to my cheek. I know that Brick and I was never a couple or more than anything, except, a sex friend. Is it really wrong for me to hope that maybe…we have a chance at all? Maybe…I really should stop this crazy game we had. But…why is it so hard?

I keep crying to myself that whole night and keep thinking about my relationship with Brick. I did not realize that Brick called me back.

 **(Brick POV)**

I just finished my shower and saw Kyle with Tia making out. We're hanging out at Scott place's that day. You might wonder why I need a shower? Gale accidentally spills a jug of beer on me. I ended up having a shower after that.

"Brick…someone called you just now?" Tia told as she continues to suck off her boyfriend's lip.

"Who?" I asked. Knowing that I was being ignored, I quickly take my phone on the table and saw it was Bubbles.

Finally! She decides to call me back. Where was she the whole day?

I called Bubbles back but weirdly…there's no answer. I wonder if she went to sleep already.

I guess I meet her tomorrow. Damn…is it wrong to admit that he actually miss her since they didn't meet at all today. Wait…what am I thinking about? There is no way he actually falling for her. No…Nope…No way. Screw it! I'm just going to enjoy our seffu relationship. What can go wrong anyway?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(Bubbles POV)**

Bubbles were on her way to class when suddenly she was a drag to the corner by no one other than Brick.

"What are you doing Brick? Someone might see us!" I panicked looking around worried about other might see us.

"Don't worry why would I take you here if someone sees us." Brick replied.

I look around and see that he was right that no one seems to be around. I wonder why he drags me here? Is it because I didn't answer his call again and didn't call him back?

"Where were you yesterday? And, why didn't you answer my call?" He asked with a curious look plastered on his face.

"I was out with a friend. I'm sorry that I didn't realise you call." I replied.

"A Friend? Who?" He asked again, curious look plastered on his face.

"I don't think that you know him," I said not wanting him to know that friend was Butch.

"So…it's a guy. So are you going to be in a relationship?" He asked, I swore he sound a bit angry but somehow maybe I was wrong.

"He is just a friend," I explained.

"So who is this friend?" He asked again.

I really need to avoid his question and lucky for me the first school bell starts to ring, "Brick! I have to go…My first class is with !" I quickly ran to class leaving Brick behind.

Brick just stared at Bubble who ran to class. He cannot help but feel that Bubbles is avoiding him but maybe It's just his feeling. He still doesn't understand what is his feeling right now and how mixed his emotion is but decided to ignore it.

Bubbles managed to come to class on time. Lucky for her have not yet arrived.

"Where were you?" Boomer asked when Bubbles sit down beside him.

"Well…Brick kinda want to see me just now." She explained.

"Why?" Boomer question, why would Brick want to meet her?

"Just he wants to ditch class later, I think." I lied. Sorry, Boomer for lying to you.

"That is so Brick," Boomer replied.

Soon, The class start once come in. Bubbles felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Once she checks her phone, she received a message from Brick.

"Meet me at the usual place after school."

I wonder what is it about. Hopefully, he didn't still try to know who I was going with.

After Class, I went to the school rooftop. There, Brick was waiting for me.

"Why do you call me?" I asked.

"Well…So I can do this…" Brick immediately grab me and kiss me by surprise.

I can't help but feel weak by his kiss. His kiss felt different somehow since it more aggressive than usual.

I end up moaning when he bit my lower lip trying to gain for entrance. Eventually, we both stop as we try to catch a breath after our make-out session.

Brick lean his forehead to mine and stare at my eye level, "Brick…we shouldn't do this here. Some people are still around." I said trying to look away from his crimson red eye.

"Look at me, Bubbles." He called me out holding my chin upward to look at his face, I cannot help but blush.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked without looking away from my gaze.

"No…It's just I….." I was cut off by Brick sudden kiss. His kiss was making me weak on my knees. I almost gave in to him until my ringtone makes a sound cutting our making out session short.

"Ignore it…" Brick said between our kisses. We continue kissing but my phone keeps ringing not stopping.

"Brick….I…I…need to take this called," I said stopping our kiss session. I can see that both of our lips are a bit swollen after our kiss. "Fine…" He grunts annoyed.

I check my phone screen it was Butch, and I immediately answer it.

"Hey, Bubs. Where are you?

"I'm still at school. Why?" I glanced at Brick who was staring at me.

"Well…if you are not busy after this, want to hang out again. We can go watch a movie or something." I giggled at how Butch seems a bit shy speaking at the end.

"I can't today…but, how about tomorrow?"

"Spending the weekend with you? How can I say no to that." I smile thinking the expression he makes, he obviously just give a victory smirked.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around 2 p.m."

"See you tomorrow." I smile ending our conversation. I turned to see Brick who was smoking at the end of the side.

"So, who is that?" He asked her. I can sense Brick sound a bit angry.

"It's a friend," I replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't lie to me, Why did he call you?" He asked again.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused by his sudden temper.

"Why did Butch called you?" I don't know why Brick sound really angry.

"Why can't he? Besides, he is my friend too."

"So the guy you went out is Butch, isn't it?"

"Yes, But what's wrong with me going out with him. Butch was being nice." I said trying to convince him. I do not understand why he is against me being friends with Butch.

"Listen, Bubs. Butch is bad news. If he finds out about us, he will use it against us." Brick was holding both of my shoulders.

"He is not bad, Brick. Butch is just being nice." I said, again trying to convince him.

"NO….I SAID STOP MEETING HIM!"

I bit my lips, trying to hold back my tears. Why would he be this angry at me for meeting Butch?

 **(Brick Povs)**

I did not intend to listen to her conversation but seeing her smile makes me wonder who is it. I can't believe what I heard. It was Butch's voice. Why did the hell he calls Bubbles? Since when did they have each other number.

I was angry at myself but I didn't intend to yell at her. I turn to her and I hate myself for what I did, she was crying. It was my damn fault for making her cried like that.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry for yelling at you." I approached her and wipe her tear away from her cheeks gently.

She was only quiet and didn't look at me, "Hey, I am sorry. Will you forgive me?" I hold her chin up and gazed her eyes. I always knew her eyes are Blue but I never realised how mesmerizing her Blue eyes is.

"I forgive you…But, why are you stopping me to be friend with Butch?" She asked almost whispering mentioning Butch name.

"Fine…I won't stop you. But, I don't trust him even though he is my own brother." I explained I know the fact Butch only want to be close to Bubbles for the sake to know our secrets. He used Bubbles nice personality for his damn benefit.

"Okay…But, I don't think he will hurt me. If he did he would do it already." She said. God…why do you have to be so nice, Bubbles. If he hurt you… I will deal with him personally.

I caressed her cheek. What the hell is wrong with me? I wonder why that it annoyed me thinking how trusting Bubbles is to Butch, especially thinking that fucktard making her smile.

"Brick…are you okay?" I immediately smile at Bubbles who was holding my cheek. "I'm fine. Let's continue where we left off." I smirked making her blushed. I continue kissing her and god know how much I miss this lip since yesterday.

 **(Butch Povs)**

After Bubbles ended the called, I smile thinking of how she agreed to go out again with me. I know it was only apart of a plan but he cannot help but look forward to it. Damn…why the hell I'm grinning to myself when she agreed to meet me.

His smile stops when he remembered something. "That asshole definitely was there just now. What the hell are they doing?" He cannot help but wonder. If it wasn't for his part-time job he would already stalk those two. He was fixing cars and work with Ace, the former green gang leader. Ace and the rest are still green gangs but now more focus on fixing cars. And they are good at it. Most of the villain decides to leave the bad life they used to follow.

"Yo Butch! Check that car will ya?" Ace yelled.

"Yeah…Sure!"

"Hey, Butch. Rumours have it that you were seen with Bubbly Sugar." Ace said while dealing with the other car.

I was just finished fixing the car engine and stare at Ace, "How the hell do you know?"

"Lil' Arturo and Big Billy saw you and her heading outside the city area." Ace smirked, "So…getting chummy with her." He obviously teasing him.

"Fuck off, man," I said throwing the oilcloth at him.

"But you know….Snake and Grubber also saw her with Brick at one time. Well, …they think it's him." Ace add-in. "When?" I asked glare at Ace.

"Three weeks ago. But…to be honest, they aren't sure. Maybe they mistook it with someone else. Anyway, I need to go. Close up for me, later." Ace throw the garage key to me and leave.

Three weeks ago…I wonder that is when it all begins. The hell is going on between Brick and Bubbles. Whatever it is…he needs to find out. And, Bubbles is the key to that secret.


	6. Chapter 5

**(Butch Pov)**

I was checking my appearance for the last time. My favourite black leather jacket with my white t-shirt and skinny blue jean along with my black army boots. "Okay, perfect." I swept my hair back and grinned to myself. He promised to pick her up at 2 p.m. but he decided to push it to 5 p.m.

"Going somewhere?" said a familiar annoying voice.

"None of your business, Brick," I said checking if I got my wallet with me and my motorcycles keys. I was about to leave when a hand stop me.

"It is my business if it involved Bubbles." Brick said almost sound as he is threatening me.

"Oh…Why is that? Is there something I should know?" I asked challenging him.

Brick grabbed my jacket collar, " I know you only using her for you fucking plan."

He was staring dagger at me, I only smirked knowing how I infuriated him.

"What plan? I, sincerely want to be friend with her. Why should it bother you? I thought you and Bubbles have nothing going on? Or am I wrong?" I challenged him again. We are having a staring contest but more like glaring at each other.

"I thought so…" I said letting go his hand off my collar. I fixed my collar in front of Brick while he only glared at me.

"I have to go now. Bubbles waiting for me, See ya." I said giving him a mocking salute to him.

I quickly leave the house and immediately go to Bubbles house with my motorcycles.

 **(Brick Pov)**

I was on the urge to punch that fucking smirked off his face. After he leaves, I punch the wall to vent my anger.

"That ass…I swear if he hurt her. I'll kill him myself."

"What's going on?" Bommer asked worried about seeing me angry.

"Nothing…" I quickly left for my room.

Boomer was staring at me with a confused look on his face.

When I enter my room, I immediately lied down to my bed and stare at my ceiling.

I quickly take my phone and dialled Bubbles number.

"Hello." She answered.

"What are you doing?" I asked to open up the conversation.

"I'm waiting for Butch to pick me up." She answers somewhat carefully mentioning Butch name to him.

"So any idea, where is he taking you?" I asked curiously.

"Butch did mention about watching a movie but he also mentions it is a surprise for me to find out." She explained.

"Surprised…" I repeated the word she mentions. Since when did Butch do surprises.

"Well…last time he actually surprises me bringing to a cute café. So we hang out there and it was surprisingly fun."

Brick can sense Bubbles somewhat really happy talking about it. He can't help feeling annoyed thinking how Butch and Bubbles spent their time together.

"Brick…I have to go. Butch just arrived. Bye." Bubbles end the called leaving the tone of disconnection.

"Shit…" I don't know why but damn….what should I do?

If Butch and Bubbles keep spending time together, he felt that he will lose Bubbles even their seffu relationship. Either the former nor the latter reason, he can't risk it.

"Screw it…" I immediately get ready and leave the house.

 **(Bubbles Pov)**

I bid farewell to Brick when I see Butch who just arrived at the entrance. I check my appearance one last time.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"Are you sure going with him?" Buttercup asked worriedly.

"We can cancel it for you, Bubbles," Blossom said also worried.

I sighed. I don't know how to convince them. Butch is not really as bad as they think.

"I'll be fine. He won't hurt me. I gotta go, girls. Tell dad, I won't be home for dinner." I said and bid them goodbye.

As I close the door, I was greeted by Butch who was leaning on his motorcycle.

"Looking good Bubs. I didn't know you had it in you." Butch smile teasingly.

"Thanks…Glad it fit your taste." I replied with a smile. I wore my light Blue leather jacket with a white tee underneath and black skinny jeans with my black ankle boots. I wore my choker and decided to let my hair tied into pigtails.

Butch pass me another helmet and signal me to sit behind him. I quickly do as told and get on his motorcycles.

"Hold on to me, Blue." Butch grab my hand to hold onto his waist.

Luckily, I was wearing this helmet or he would see me blushing. She still not used to it and it is her second time to hang out with Butch.

"Ready for your surprised?" He asked. I nodded in response and we ride away from my house.

After the long ride, we finally arrived at a place and butch park his motorcycle and took off my helmet.

"Wow…" I was speechless and turn to Butch giving him a smile.

 **(Butch Pov)**

After I park my motorcycle and took off Bubbles helmet. I can see she was amazed and smile at me. I smile back seeing her happy, the satisfaction is beyond I can't describe but the day is not over yet since it has only begun.

I quickly open up my motorcycle trunk and took out a piece of clothing and lay it on the grass.

"My lady would you please," I said to signal her to sit on it.

"Thank you." She replied by playing along with my teasing.

"I'll be right back," I said leaving her to buy foods and drink. When I got back I saw her still seating waiting for me.

"Your food and drink, My lady," I said passing her the food and drinks as she set it next to her.

"Well…thank you." She giggles, I smirked and sat down next to her.

"Wow…Butch, I really didn't expect this. I was wondering where are you taking me after that long ride. I never expect an open cinema." She said.

"Well…I figure you always go to the indoor cinema. So why not I brought you here."

"No wonder you decided to push the time to 6 p.m. I thought there a movie you want to watch. So what movie is playing?" She asked curiously.

"They are showing the horror-thriller movie. I heard my friends said it a must to watch." I said, as I mention the movie genre, I noticed Bubbles eyes wide a bit. Could it be…

"Oh…Okay."She replied.

"You don't like watching a horror movie?" I asked.

"Well…I'm not too fond of it but sometimes it scares me." She replied honestly.

Crap…he should consider her choice of the movie next time. What if there is no next time! Shit! He needs to solve this pronto!

"How about this…if you're scared…you can borrow my chest…I-I- me-mean you know if don't mind too." I stammered. Crap…I can feel my ear is getting red suggesting it.

"Uhmm….if it's okay with you.."She replied, her blushing cheek is also visible on her face.

I only managed to nod as I turn my gaze away from her. I noticed how both of us are blushing. But somehow, I feel happy when she accept my suggestion. I didn't plan this at all but why my heartbeat racing so fast. No…remember the plan Butch…just gain her trust!

"Butch…are you okay?"

I turned to Bubbles who was looking at me worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Wait here." I stand up and get another blanket and put on our lap as we sit down together.

"Wow…you really do think of everything. So how many girls have you done this sweet thing too?" She asked.

I smiled at her compliment. Well…if he thinks again. Bubbles were the first he brought to any place he was fond off. Wait…she was the only one he ever brought here too.

"Well…I don't know if you believe me…but…you're actually the first girl. I don't have time to date or flirt around with work and school going on." I said honestly, I can see she was speechless.

"Wow…I guess. Thank You…I mean you did all these for me." She replied shyly. Cute…I have to admit that.

"I did tell you more surprises to come. This is one of it. I will definitely make you speechless again the next time we go out." I said confidently smiling at her.

"Next time?"

Crap! What the hell am I saying?

"I mean…if your mind to hang out with me again since I don't really have that many friends," I said making the best excuse to hide my embarrassment.

"Of course! I can't wait." She replied excitedly.

"Umm…the movie is starting soon so…" I said opening my arm so she can scoot near to me. Bubbles nod shyly and scoot closer to me and I wrap my arms on her shoulder.

The opening movie was already enough making her surprise with the sudden ghost appearance which eventually she ends up hugging me and hides her face on my chest, people will misunderstand that we are a couple cuddling each other. All I can do was hold her to keep her feeling safe. I smile to myself…maybe, spending more time to get to know her may not be so bad after all.

Somehow I end up forgetting my real intention...the only thing in my mind was making this day a perfect day for her.

 **(No one Pov)**

Unknown to Butch and Bubbles, a pair of eyes were looking at them from afar. Brick don't know why but he hates seeing Bubbles with Butch right now. If he can go there and tear those two apart he would but he can't especially see Bubbles that happy. He wonders did she ever smile like that when she was with him. He was seated on a tree branch looking down to where Butch and Bubbles are.

"Do you see them?" a familiar voice suddenly attract Brick attention only to be greeted by Buttercup and Blossom who was below the tree.

What the hell are they doing here?

 _Thank for the review guys...I will try to update faster, again thanks...do leave your thought here thank you_


End file.
